Radioactive
by Narwal The Assassin
Summary: So, first fanfic, don't judge if it is bad. Just.. on with the summary. So, Bill makes a deal with Gideon to get him out of jail. He plans to flood the town for putting him in jail, and get revenge on the Pines family, you know, the usual. Rated T for blood, drowning, some character death (in the future) and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Bill : Hey there everybody! The name's Bill Cipher.**

**Me : Bill! Get out of here!**

**Bill : But why? Don't you like me as a friend?**

**Me : NO I DON'T!**

**Bill : Just roll the disclaimer kid.**

**Me : Ugh. Fine.**

**I do not own Disney, Alex Hirsch, or Gravity Falls and its characters.**

**Mabel : YEAH! NOBODY CAN OWN US!**

**Me : WE DON'T CARE!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison

Gideon's POV

What, just what kind of problem did that boy have against me other than trying to kill him and make his sister my peach dumpling? I was wondering that to myself, and then came the flying nacho cheese Dorito himself.

" Hey there friend!" Bill said.

" What do you want Mr. AlmightyPowerfulDorito" I sneered at him.

" Yeesh, kid relax! All I want is to make a deal!" Bill has said confidentially.

"What kind of deal?" I asked suspiciously.

"HEY! Prisoner in Cell 618! QUIET!" The warden yelled.

"I want you to break out and steal Pine Tree's journal!" He had said.

"And what will you give me in return demon?" I snapped back.

" Revenge on anyone, also, if this deal will work, STOP CALLING ME A DORITO!" He yelled.

"Deal!" I proclaimed. " I also have an idea of what I should do for revenge!"

"Kid, I can see in your mind. I'm a freaking dream demon, did you forget?" Dorito said

**Bill : Hey! Author guy! I AM NOT A DORITO!**

**Me : Okay! Just shut up and let us get to the story!**

" Alright Star ( Gideon's Symbol )! Let's get revenge" Bill said darkly.

And from here, it all went wrong.

**Me : Alright! Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 2 will come your way shortly! Remember, ****Review and...**

**Bill : Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram ,buy gold BYE!**

**Me : Hey! That's my line!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me : Alright! Let's get this show on the road!**

**Mabel : I love shows!**

**Dipper : That's just an expression, Mabel.**

**Mabel : Awwww Come on!**

**Me : Mabel quiet!**

**Like always disclaimer, I don't own Disney or Gravity Falls and Characters.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

Gravity Falls' Toxic Waste Treatment Plant

Nobody's POV

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Bill and Gideon laughed evilly as they blasted the waste treatment tanks.

"Let's get going so we don't die!" Gideon said.

"Mmmm, good point" Bill replied.

The town of Gravity Falls would be a wasteland later that day.

Mystery Shack

Dipper's POV

I was into my journal decoding the latest page, when Mabel started laughing hysterically

"Mabel! Could you be any louder?!" I yelled at her annoyed.

"Yep!" Mabel soon screeched like a bat and hurt my ears in the process.

" Well, what was so funny?" I asked her.

"This" and Mabel showed me a picture of Gideon photo-shopped with the face of Golem or whatever his name was from Lord Of The Rings.

We laughed for a while until Stan and everyone called us down for an extremely important announcement to make. So we ran downstairs to see them at the TV watching the news.

"What was so urgent?" I asked not knowing what was going on.

Stan turned up the volume on the TV when I heard the news say that a nuclear waste plant had been destroyed and is going to flood the whole entire town of Gravity Falls and Stan turned it off.

" This is bad" Stan said, breaking the silence.

" What do we do Mr. Pines?" asked Wendy and Soos at the same time.

"Everyone go upstairs, we can survive!" I yelled at them.

We hid up there with the customers that were in the store. We heard the distant rumble of the flood and everyone freaked out. It then got really close, so I closed my eyes hoping this was just a dream. Time seemed to go in slow-motion as the Mystery Shack fell apart.

"Mab-" I got cut off in mid-air by the water and tried to shout to her. I started to float away.

_This can't be happening _I thought as my life flashed before my eyes. _Is this the end? _I guess I needed more answers. I then lost consciousness and fell through the air as I faded out.

Forest

Mabel's POV

"Dipper!" I yelled out hoping he would hear me. I then saw something that made me freeze cold. My brothers body, sailing throughout the hills.

"Dipper!" I yelled again. I got out of the waste and saw I was all scratched up. It made me freak out, and I fainted as that the last thing I could remember.

**Me : Alright! That's chapter 2 for you! New chapter seriously coming soon!**

**Gideon : I like the plot of this * Evil Face ***

**Me : Oh no you don't! *smacks Gideon with a chair repeatedly * DIE EVIL SOUL! Uhh, also review! I guess...**

**To Be Continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me : Whoa, major cliff hanger last time!**

**Bill : Okay, this is a weird story...**

**Me : LIKE YOU COULD DO BETTER**

**Bill : Maybe I'll start my own FanFic, Hmmm? HOW DOES THAT SOUND?!**

**Me : Fine, now shut up, we have a story to write...**

**Story Begins Now**

?

?'s POV

_Ugh... what happened? Wait why can't I speak? _I try to yell for help but a muffled sound came out.

" Aah, I see your awake now" A voice said.

_OH-NO! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE!_

Forest

Mabel's POV

"Ugh.. where am I?" I said out loud.

And then the events came back. My head started to throb and I felt excruciating pain. Wait... all of my wounds were patched up? What?

**Bill : Ooh 2SPOOK4U**

**Me : BILL!**

**Bill : Sorry**

" Aah, I see your awake amigo." A voice said.

Wait, that couldn't be...

"Mermando?" I asked out.

A light flipped on and I saw him, but he was a human, not a merman.

"Long time no see, Mabel" He reached out to help me.

" How did you become human?" I asked him.

"Well it started when the toxic waste came..."

_~Flashback~_

It started when I was swimming around trying to escape again because I couldn't get out, when I heard rattling and the ground and water shook. The fish went away, the other animals escaped and the toxic waste poured in here, apparently it had an effect on mermen who were in water at the time. I salvaged clothes and now I am like an everyday human.

_~End Of Flashback~_

"So that is how it happened?" I asked after understanding.

"Yes, it is" Mermando replied.

Then I had an idea.

"Mermando, we need to go into town. NOW" I yelled.

"Mabel, why?" He asked me with worry.

"Because I have been separated from my family like you have. You don't want other people to feel that pain, do you?" I asked him.

He understood, shook his head yes, and set out to find my family.

Mystery Shack

Stan's POV

I am not sure how I am still alive after that. I saw the kids flow downstream from my location. Wendy left to find her family, and Soos is scrounging around. I won't know what to do with myself if either of them were hurt severely or killed. I don't want that thought to last.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" A voice called.

I ran into town to find what the source of the noise was. It sounded like from it came From Circle Park. I ran there to see what had caused the noise. I gasped at what I saw. I saw Mabel torn up and covered in bandages walking around with some random person.

"Mabel!" I yelled out to her.

She saw me and ran up to me. I asked her where Dipper was, but she didn't know. Also, we heard another scream. From a woman it sounded like. We investigated to see people running from a source of light with something in the middle.

"Ahh, hello Claw and Shooting Star!" an annoying voice cackled.

"Bill." Mabel said in a dead serious tone.

This doesn't look good.

**Me : WOOH, another cliffhanger!**

**Bill : Just Great...**

**Gideon : Hey! I thought it was pretty good!**

**Dipper : Well yeah, you would think that...**

**Mabel : HEY! HELLO?! I WAMT PART OF THE ARGUMENT!**

**Everyone : *Arguing***

**Me : EVERYBODY SHUT UP!**

**Everyone : Fine...**

**Me : Alright... See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me : Alright! Huge chapter update cause it's FRIDAY!**

**Bill : Do I get to kill someone?**

**Me : Maybe...**

**Bill : YES!**

**Me : I said maybe, keep that in mind**

**Bill : Fine**

**Town**

**Mabel's POV**

"Well, hello Stan's family" Bill said in an obnoxious tone.

"What do you want, Dorioto?" I asked him.

**Bill : AUTHOR! I AM NOT A DORITO!**

**Me : EXACTLY! THAT'S THE POINT!**

"I want journals 1,2 ,and 3!" Bill said.

"NEVER!" I shouted at him.

"Fine, have it your way" Bill then shot a beam at a bystander, causing him to die extremely fast.

**Bill : YES!**

**Me : BILL!**

"Final chance, you have a few days. BYEE!" Bill said. And with that, he was gone in a flash.

**?**

**?'s POV**

"OW!" I yelled out in pain.

"QUIET BOY!" Gideon yelled as he slammed me into a wall again.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him.

"Revenge" he said as he kicked me one last time.

Then I fainted.

**Town**

**Mabel's POV**

"What will happen? When will we find him?" I asked Stan anxiously.

Just then, a cry of pain pierced through the air.

"What was that?" I heard Stan ask.

"We will investigate! Let's get Wendy and Soos!" I shouted.

_TIME CUT_

We went around town looking for the source of the noise. It sounded like it came from the only building that the windows were shut on.

"Hey, I know this place!" Soos said. "It's 's Big Gunz Lazer Tag!"(Episode Blendin's Game)

We heard another scream of pain from in there. We had asked Soos to barge into it like a battering ram. He did, and the wall gave through, letting us inside. We were shocked at what we saw. Dead bodies, blood, and everything broken, and we also noticed that the doors to the mission room were pried open, allowing someone inside. We heard footsteps and remained quiet when Gideon walked by. _Was he the one screaming? _I thought to myself. I then told everyone to go in there. then we saw something we wish we hadn't, in dried and fresh blood laying on the ground.

"D-Dipper?"

**Me : WOOOH! EXTREME CLIFFHANGER!**

**Bill : Yeesh, that last part in the lazer tag place was graphic.**

**Me : Yeah, sorry about that. To Be Continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me : WEEELCOME BACK GUYS, AND LAST TIM EXTREEEEEEEEEEEME CLIFFHANGER! Also, new stories on the way!**

**Mabel : Last chapter upset me**

**Me : WELL TOO BAD FOLKS! SOME THINGS MIGHT TAKE A TURN TO THE WORST TODAY!**

**Dipper : Oh god no...**

**Wendy : It probably won't be that bad...**

**Me : YES IT WILL TRUST ME!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

** 's Lazer Tag**

**Dipper's POV**

"D-Dipper?" I heard someone squeak out.

"Mabel?" I asked out loud.

I then felt arms wrap around me.

"Ow! Mabel. Crushing. Hurts." I breathed out.

"Oh, sorry" She responded.

Everyone else just stood there while Mabel explained everything about what happened to her, and finding Mermando.

"Who did this to you?" Mabel asked with fear.

"I did" a voice said from behind them.

"Gideon!" Everyone but Mermando said simultaneously.

We all turned to see him with a whip and knife.

"You better move marshmella, I don't want fresh blood on ya" Gideon said.

And then Mabel did something crazy, she punched Gideon in the face.

"YOW!" Gideon yelped in pain.

"Why do you want to hurt my brother? You almost killed him!" She snapped at him.

"Because he turned you against me!" Gideon said back.

"NO HE DIDN'T WILL YOU UNDERSTAND I WILL NEVER DATE YOU!" She hit him on the ground repeatedly.

Soos got me up and carried me out there while we ran with him chasing behind us.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU BOY!" We heard him shout.

We ran back to the shack for recovery. we then realized that Soos had been hurt bad and didn't tell anybody.

"It has been hurting like that while we ran because that dude hit me with a-" He fainted and fell to the ground.

"SOOS!" We all yelled at him.

He had no pulse going, he was, dead.

**Mystery Shack**

**Mabel's POV**

No no no no. This isn't happening, this isn't happening. I saw Stan and the others trying to give him CPR.

"He's not dead is he?" I asked nervously.

"Look kid, we don't know. We tried to bring him back, but it is best to leave him here and let nature take its course." Stan said defeated.

I couldn't believe what Gideon just did to my friend. That was it, he hurt my brother, almost killing him, and killed Soos, it's time for revenge.

"We have to go through the woods and find weapons" I said.

"Wait until morning" Stan said.

Me and Dipper went to our room sadly and started sobbing on our beds. Why did he do this to Gravity Falls? I wondered.

_TIME CUT_

We went downstairs to see Stan holding books of curses and 10 loaded guns he kept in the house. I thought he was joking about that.

"We should buy a ladder to stop them" Stan proclaimed.

"No, what would that do?" Dipper asked.

"Wait, hold on, I just want to ask something, weren't there 2 waste treatment plants?" Wendy asked.

Everyone froze up. We started to run over there and see if they were messing with it or if it was gone anyway. Also, it was next to the lake, so that is bad, and it wasn't blown up.

**Waste Treatment Plant 2**

**Bill's POV**

Hahaha. Stan's family fell into my trap. I pressed the release button and waste flooded everywhere, sweeping them out screaming.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly.

It's fun to be the bad guy.

**Me : Again, cliffhanger, waste, and blood. Nothing out of the ordinary.**

**Wendy : Woah, that was an extreme chapter.**

**Me : Yeah that was a crazy chapter. Well, see you later in the next chapter!**

_**To Be** **Continued**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Me : Sorry guys! Forgot to update yesterday...**

**Bill : Yeah, I'm angry about that.**

**Me : Why?**

**Bill : Because I wanted to see what chaos I create.**

**Me : Oh...**

**Wendy : Was it necessary to kill Soos?**

**Me : No, but it made the story more interesting. Time for Chapter 6!**

**Stan : Dear god...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Gravity Falls Lake**

**Wendy's POV**

Everyone screamed. We were flooded out by someone opening the door to the waste, but why would someone do that? As we were being flooded out, I heard a demonic laugh from the control room. It didn't sound like a human at all. I suddenly turned around to see we were going off the edge of the waterfall. I didn't see anyone behind me or in front of me. I started to fall, seeing everyone being swept another way.

_That explains it. _I thought. Then I saw them get dumped into the lake before I hit the water. _Is this the end?_...

**Gravity Falls Lake**

**Dipper's POV**

I started to freak out when we were being swept away. I tried to shout to someone to help me, but when I got my head above the water trying to breathe, I saw Wendy falling from the top of the waterfall. I hit another rock and it swept me under. _Where is everyone else? _I thought.

_TIME CUT_

I made it to shore and managed to climb out of the water alive, but having a hard time breathing. I didn't see anyone else until Stan washed up on shore alive. _Phew! _I thought seeing he was okay. But then my mood changed. Where are Mabel and Wendy? _Oh crap, Oh crap, OH CRAP! _I thought. I was able to clear my throat and talk to Stan. He said that I was the only one he saw. We waited for a while until another body came to the shore. It was Wendy, and she didn't appear to be alive.

"STAN! HELP!" I yelled over to him.

He saw me and immediately ran over to me. He checked her pulse but there was no sign of life, also her body was flooded on the inside with water, so there was no way she was going to survive. Stan still had his shovel, so we made a grave for her. It said,

**Wendy Courdoroy**

**1997 - 2012**

**Great friend,**

**and loyal worker.**

It was saddening to see she died at this age, and this way.

**Bill : YES! I KILLED SOMEONE!**

**Me : BILL! REALLY?!**

We waited for Mabel and Mermando, but they never showed up. It was night, and we went back to the shack, and we were saddened for a while.

**?**

**Mabel's POV**

"Huh? Where am I?" I stuttered out.

"I see your awake, let the torture commence!" Someone said. "Also, I will show you my face, and make it so nobody figures out that I killed you" She said quietly.

She pulled her hod down and she was...

"Pacifica"

**Me : Alright then! Ciffhanger again!**

**Dipper : REALLY? YOU KILLED WENDY AND ARE ABOUT TO KILL MY SISTER NEXT TIME?!**

**Me : Wait, don't get angry at me right now, we have to wait for next chapter.**

**Dipper : Oh, alright then.**

**Me : Alright see you in chapter 7!**

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Me : Welcome everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I got tied up in some stuff. But yeah! I'm working on a new story in another AU. And it will be out around 11/19/14. So yeah, also CLIFFHANGER4DAYS! Last one was kind of weird at the end, but i'll fix that. Anyway, ON WITH CHAPTER 7!**

**Mystery Shack**

**Dipper's POV**

I just can't believe that Wendy and Soos had died in just 2 days. I swear, if I see that dorito again, I WILL PERSONALLY RIP HIM TO SHREDS! GOD DANGIT, HE KILLED 2 OF MY FRIENDS AND NOW HE IS GOING TO PROBABLY KILL MABEL AND MERMANDO! JUST GREAT! I need to calm down. I grabbed a board and began to look at things and figure out how to save them if they were in danger, and they probably are. I then saw something in Journal 3 that looked like it hadn't been there before. I took a look at it and saw a wheel with 10 symbols on it. A pine tree, a star with and eye in the middle, Grunkle Stan's Fez, A pair of glasses, a llama, a question mark, a shooting star, an ice bag, a stitched heart, and a 6-fingered hand. Alright time to decode it.

Pine Tree = Me?

Star with eye = Gideon

Grunkle Stan's Fez = Stan

Pair of Glasses = ?

Llama = ?

Question Mark = Soos

Shooting Star = Mabel?

Ice Bag = Wendy?

Stitched Heart = Robbie?

6- Fingered hand = Author

But Bill was in the middle. Wait, did that mean that this might be a way to destroy Bill once and for all? But how would we do that? Soos and Wendy are dead so I don't know if they are any of the symbols, I just guessed. I decided to call it Bill's Wheel. It said something about making an altar. So, I drew it out of what it said on the floor and layed my Pine Tree hat against it. It started to glow blue and when I took it off, it stayed that way. I then grabbed Stan's Fez and put it there. It glowed red and stayed that color. I then looked around the rest of the shack for objects. I then started to float. Wait, FLOAT?! I looked down and realized that I was a few inches above the ground. I started to freak. Wait, did that have something to do with the wheel? I think I have powers now. I floated to the secret room in the shack looking around. I then found a pair of glasses that looked like the one in the book. I took it back and set it down on the wheel. It glowed orange and stayed that way. Then who's glasses were they? They weren't Stan's glasses. It would take explaining to everyone else of what to do. Wait a minute, I looked under Mabel's bed and found the llama sweater and set it down. It glowed Tan and stayed that way again like the rest. But Mabel had her Shooting Star sweater on currently. How do I get it? Wait, if I had powers, maybe I could find her. I tried to locate her, but it didn't work. I flew around to see the Northwest mansion and started to look around there. I heard screams of pain and looked inside. I couldn't see anyone. I used my powers to unlock and open the door silently. It sounded like it was coming from the basement. I crept down there silently and saw Pacifica floating around and hurting Mabel. Oh god. I ran straight down there and knocked her down. I was able to use my powers to unhook the chains from a few feet away and Mabel ran.

"I see I wasn't the only one who got powers" Pacifica sneered. I then shot fire out of my arms. Woah, I thought. I didn't know I could do that. It caused her to catch fire for a few moments. I levitated me and Mabel and started to escape.

"How are we flying?" Mabel asked through the pain.

"I discovered a page at the back of the journal that showed a wheel of ten symbols and Bill Cipher in the middle" I answered. "Apparently Pacifica was one of them. I am the Pine Tree on there and I believe that you are the Shooting Star on there because of your sweater." I also added.

"So, this wheel-thing gives you powers?" She asked.

"Yeah, also, I have a new theory. I think the llama might be Pacifica because all of the other don't make sense that glowed" I pointed out.

So we after made it back to the shack and I showed Mabel what I meant, also Stan was nowhere to be found, he didn't get the news. We tried Mabel's sweater on the Shooting Star and it worked.

"Hey Dipper? Remember when we were in Stan's mind and Bill kept calling us weird names?" She asked.

"Yeah, he called me Pine Tree. I remember he called you Shooting Star. And Soos was Question Mark!" I yelled out.

"We have to assemble the others and stop Bill, I don't know what this will do, but we might finally stop Bill forever." I pointed out.

We have many lives to save.

**Me : YEAH! GO TEAM!**

**Dipper : Really?**

**Me : Sorry, but did you enjoy that chapter?**

**Dipper : Well speaking that Mabel didn't die, it wasn't too bad.**

**Me : Well, that's all for today folks! BYEEE!**


End file.
